Something to Understand
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot, slash. Washio and Onaga are dating. Washio really hopes their friends will get over it already and let him and Onaga have some peace. [WashioOnaga]


**Something to Understand**

A Haikyuu! oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Because not even Washinaga can escape the ridiculousness that is their team. X3 Read, review, and enjoy!

\- ^-^3

As far as Washio was concerned, this was now a part of their norm. Or…it would become a part of Fukurodani's norm. Much as being one of the top schools every year in volleyball, Yamiji-sensei mostly letting them self-govern themselves, and them needing Bokuto (despite his confidence swings) in order to win were all the norm.

Washio and Onaga were dating, and the whole team knew, so it was now a part of their norm.

They'd told the team a week ago, after managing to pull off two weeks all to themselves before Washio snapped out of the delusion that he and Onaga could keep this quiet when surrounded by their bighearted but nosey friends. Better that they hear it straight from the horse's mouth instead of wasting time at practice. So…Onaga had let Washio make the quick announcement before practice, so that volleyball could distract everyone afterwards, and it had gone well. Just grabbing Onaga's hand briefly, blustering a quick "We're going out" while pointing to the first year, and letting that be that.

There were, of course, _not_ going to be any details about _how_ it'd happened, no, of course not. Washio was damned if he thought he would tell their idiot bunch how, that it almost didn't happen, that it was an accident when Washio invited Onaga to grab a bite after school a few weeks ago and Onaga misinterpreted it and said he'd date Washio, that Washio had been too stunned and flattered to correct him—but, oh, well, why correct him when dating someone as sweet and earnest as Onaga was quite nice?

But that wasn't really a worry any longer in Washio's mind. Instead, at this given moment, the real worry was that their fellow owls knew Washio and Onaga had movie plans for this afternoon since it was a half-day with no scheduled practice.

Usually Washio could escape his classroom without the others' notice, but today was different. Konoha waited for him at his desk while Washio packed up, and Washio could spy Shirofuku, Komi, Sarukui, and Bokuto peeking at them from the doorway. Konoha leaving with him at the end of the day wasn't odd, but having nearly _everyone_ "wait" (although Washio wondered if "spy" were the better description here) for him was. Washio slid an unimpressed look Konoha's way.

The blond held up both his hands defensively and offered a smile that was too shaky and gave him away. "What? I can't go even partway home with you?"

"You know I'm not going right home," Washio reminded him. He pointed to their friends as he snapped the buckle closed on his schoolbag. "And I take it they all know, too."

Konoha whistled but didn't deny it. He wasn't a terrible friend. At least he didn't bother lying about spilling the beans. But Konoha was such a blabbermouth sometimes.

With a quiet sigh, Washio straightened up, gathering up his full height, and looked at each of them in turn. "Do _not_ bother Onaga and me today. No interruptions, no tagging along—nothing." Washio narrowed his eyes at his fellow owls, and, for once, he was glad to have such a strong brow, knowing it leant a certain threatening air to his words.

"All _right_ …," Shirofuku conceded, standing up from her spot by the door and nearly knocking Komi in the chin in the process. She shrugged, and it was the redhead's way of declaring she'd find amusement elsewhere.

Sarukui and Komi exchanged a look before Komi shrugged, too, and Sarukui smiled…perhaps. It could've been one of those instances where he let his poker face do the talking. Either way, they plucked Bokuto from the doorframe and followed after their manager.

Konoha was the last to give in. He tried having a staring contest with Washio, but eventually he rolled his golden eyes after a minute of no one blinking. " _Fine_ ," he said in a scary echo of Shirofuku. He twisted his lips around before adding, "And, not that I want details later—gods, _never_ give me details—but…y'know. You can, uh. Feel free. To tell me about it later. If you want."

Washio softened a fraction, knowing this was the closest Konoha came to being mawkish. Konoha could be a blabbermouth, but he really was a good friend. "Thank you. See you Monday," the middle blocker added as he went on ahead, and he sensed more than saw Konoha give him a brief wave on his way out the door.

"It's not so bad that they know, Washio-senpai," Onaga reassured him downstairs at the shoe lockers a couple minutes later. He stood patiently to Washio's right without even his hands in his pockets, bouncing occasionally on the balls of his feet. Washio smirked at that; he was excited, too. Which was precisely why…

"Trust me, it is," Washio corrected when he stuffed his indoor shoes into his cubby. He closed the tiny door and furrowed his brow when he met Onaga's dark eyes. "This is our first proper date," he pointed out in undertones. "The first official one. The last thing I want is to be observed like a train wreck on TV." He couldn't fight down a small pout, even.

But Onaga didn't seem bothered in the least. Nevertheless, he shook his head. "Then let's hope we're left alone. We shouldn't do this if we can't both enjoy ourselves," Onaga added, and his eyes crinkled as he smiled, softly.

Washio stared at him for a second longer than necessary because the picture before him was sweet and maybe even a little mesmerizing, but he managed to tear his eyes away with a quick "Let's go" before other students stopped to watch.

They made it out of the building, down the steps, onto the road, even to the train seemingly left alone. It was reassuring to think that the other third years were keeping their promise, and Washio knew he didn't have to worry about the second years; Akaashi and Suzumeda had manners and maybe even the others' share of manners and so would never think to bother Washio and Onaga.

And, since Washio didn't have to worry, it was easier to enjoy Onaga's company on the short trip to the theater. They sat beside each other on the train, bags on their laps, scarves loosened slightly since it was warmer inside the train than it was outside in the November chill, legs aligned and touching comfortably.

Onaga's habit of rubbing the back of his head when surrounded by his seniors during club didn't crop up while they chatted—rather, while he talked and Washio listened—but he every so often would rub the tip of his long nose and his eyes would dart away as he smiled after making Washio smile. His jokes mostly came from his father— _"So, um, when does a joke become a dad joke? When the pun becomes apparent."_ —and his mother had insisted on packing them a snack if they needed it—because seaweed chips were a healthier and cheaper snack than movie theater popcorn and could be easily snuck in—but the reactions, be they too-wide smiles or gentle chuckles or accidental-but-maybe-on-purpose bumping of their hands, were entirely Onaga himself.

And Washio found all of it charming.

The two arrived at their stop and hopped off, though the theater wasn't even half a block away. Onaga checked his watch as they slowed to a halt outside the building. "I knew the theater wasn't far, but I honestly thought the Saturday rush might've delayed us." He pointed to his timepiece with a laugh. "We're an hour early, Washio-senpai."

Washio hadn't been expecting this, either. But that had less to do with train traffic and more to do with shaking their team off. He pursed his lips. "We could mill about the area until it's time."

"Have any place in mind?"

He shook his head.

Onaga nodded and took in their surroundings. "Well… I'm not hungry yet," he began with a quick check on Washio, who shook his head in agreement. Then something caught Onaga's eye, and he broke into a grin. He turned partially, waiting for Washio to walk at his side, and he led them over to a giant glass storefront. "You know, I've never been to one of these," he remarked with a laugh.

Neither had Washio. His eyes rested on a fat calico that refused to move out of a gray tabby's way on the upper tier of a beige cat post inside the cat café's window display. The calico's chest moved grandly as it exhaled, blowing air in the disgruntled tabby's face. But the tabby abandoned its mission and climbed over a black cat on its way down to the floor to tussle with the kittens, three of which were entangled in a handmade toy crafted from blue yarn and neon yellow feathers.

"Ahhh, they look so soft," Onaga commented from his crouch while he watched the kittens play. He glanced up at Washio. "You don't have any pets, do you? Suzumeda-senpai sometimes has cat hair on her clothes, and Komi-senpai and Sarukui-senpai sometimes discover stuff missing from their bags thanks to their dogs…"

Washio shook his head again. "Our apartment building doesn't allow even cats." Though he rather wished it did, Washio decided as he followed the black cat to where it descended to the sunniest spot in the window. In the sunlight, the cat's coat shone a deep, dark, reddish brown.

"A shame." Onaga frowned for a second, but then he brightened up when he peeked up at Washio again. "Cat or kitten?"

"Cat." That way most of the hard work—all the training—would hopefully be done.

"Girl cat or boy cat?"

"Boy." No mood swings.

"Coat?"

Washio cocked his head slowly to one side. He slid his eyes back to the "black" cat. Washio pointed to it. "Him."

Onaga chuckled. "I agree. He looks like a good pal. A proper lap warmer when having a movie night in."

Washio nodded but tucked his chin deeper into the folds of his leaf-patterned scarf, feeling suddenly warm. It had only been a flash, but a picture had come to mind at "movie night in," a daydream of him and Onaga taking over the TV and living room at his family's apartment. An ambitious thought…but not a completely horrible date idea, so Washio tucked away the reference in his mind for future use.

The black cat stretched and got to its feet as several clouds obscured his sunny spot, and he walked back into the café. Washio watched him until he lost sight of the curving, swaying tail—but then his attention broke from the café and focused on a peculiar thing reflected in the window's glass. He whipped his head around.

…no, they weren't there.

But, just in case— "Why don't we go somewhere else?" Washio suggested.

Onaga had been moving to stand already, so he was open to the idea. "I was starting to cramp," he grumbled mostly to himself. He rested a hand on Washio's shoulder to steady himself so he could rub the pins and needles out of his calves

Washio didn't mind, but he looked behind them again and checked the window reflection one more time. They weren't there now, but he still didn't like that he'd imagined seeing Sarukui's curls and Komi's untamed nest that passed for hair by the urban landscaping behind the phone booth across the street while Washio and Onaga had their backs turned. And, just to put his mind at ease, Washio nudged Onaga in the direction of the bookstore across the street so that they'd pass by the shrub-and-wood structure on purpose.

Yet, even getting a decent look as they walked by, Washio didn't see Sarukui or Komi. Perhaps he truly had imagined it.

The bookstore was nothing special, just the average, not-enough-square-footage typical place, but there were at least enough people taking shelter from the random bursts of cold wind popping up outside that Washio and Onaga could get lost in here without having to worry about having an audience. For good measure, Washio wandered towards the back of the store where the arts and references collections were shelved, and Onaga stuck by his side, curious about his boyfriend's taste in reading.

Washio thumbed through a web coding text that made even his smart head hurt, but Onaga walked away and returned with an oversized picture encyclopedia of cats, and they stifled their laughter before abandoning the code book in search of identifying their new acquaintances in the encyclopedia.

Onaga reclined carefully against the computing section shelf so as not to knock it over, and Washio rested slightly against Onaga's right shoulder as they poured over the feline entries together. Here, Washio felt they could get away with some closeness without it being weird (because Washio was not and probably never would be prepared for PDA, no), and he felt comfortable having his back to the street this time. This time, they were far from prying eyes. This time, being inside and in the back of the venue was the solution.

…or so Washio thought.

Onaga didn't pause his commentary on bobtails, but Washio knew Onaga had to feel him tense from where their upper arms touched. Still, the first year turned the page and mentioned how the black cat at the café might be one of these, a Bombay.

Meanwhile, Washio didn't turn to catch anyone in the act this time. There was no need. With such an intense stare aimed at his back, Washio knew exactly who it was. A part of him was flattered, to be honest, because usually Akaashi's intense concentration was reserved for the likes of Bokuto alone. Nevertheless, it was unnerving, being watched, even if unconsciously, as likely was Akaashi's case. "…we should leave for the theater now," Washio sighed, hating that he'd interrupted Onaga. "We'll want to get good seats," he mentioned at Onaga's furrowed brow.

"Oh. All right. Let me just put this back first."

Washio nodded, though he felt antsy since the sense of eyes on his back didn't dull a bit. Relief flooded him when Onaga returned, and he rewarded the younger teen with an unusually big smile as they left. The only problem with that was that Washio had to tug Onaga along by his blazer's sleeve because that smile worked a little _too_ well on Onaga and stupefied him.

Luckily, they'd burnt off plenty of time, so they found their seats only a few minutes early. They still got decent seats because it was early in the afternoon yet, but Washio finally could breathe more easily here in the dim light knowing it was just Onaga, him, and a handful of strangers, none of which were their teammates even in resemblance.

Washio silenced his phone—he was surprised to find the screen empty of meddling texts—and pocketed it. Onaga did the same, but Washio faced him when Onaga heaved a sigh.

"Is everything all right, Washio-senpai?" Onaga frowned. His frown was tough to handle, too. Onaga was handsome despite his mild dislike for his features, but Washio rather liked them. His long nose was like an arrow that pointed directly to his smile—or, in this instance, to his frown. Onaga's facial expressions were easy to read where Washio's were not.

But the older boy blinked. He studied Onaga, but Onaga studied him, too, and it was a reminder that Onaga was becoming stunningly good at reading him these days. Konoha was no longer alone in that regard.

"Senpai?"

Washio frowned, too. "I think we have a tail," he admitted.

Confusion muddied his brown eyes, but then a glimmer of understanding made them sparkle. Onaga gaped at him slightly. "Really?" He turned around to look.

Washio caught his arm, trying to get him to sit forward again. "No, Onaga, don't worry about it. I just thought I saw some of the team when we were outside, but I'm sure we're good now."

Onaga smoothed his uniform when he faced the screen. "I don't see anyone, so I'm sure you're right." He patted Washio's hand on his arm reassuringly and opened his mouth to say something else, but then the lights dimmed to their lowest setting and the screen lit up with previews, so it would have to wait.

The previews weren't memorable, and Washio never cared much for trailers anyway, but the movie was a wonderful break from their routine of school, club, and occasional walks home or random texts and emails. This was a good, proper date, and Washio was glad they agreed on the selection. A subbed, foreign war film probably would've made Konoha's, Shirofuku's, and Sarukui's faces scrunch up in confusion, but Washio was able to break the movie's hold on him twice to peek at Onaga and see that Onaga was as swept up in the storyline as he was.

By the time the credits finished rolling and the lights came back on, Onaga was grinning, too. "Considering everything that happened, I'm surprised they could end it on such a light note," he said as he looped his striped scarf through his school bag's handle.

"It's based on true events, so I think they make it a point to end these types of films that way," Washio said. They walked up the aisle amidst the other patrons, funneling to the exit.

"I suppose. But I liked how they told things out of order—nonlinear. The suspense really had a hold of me that way!" Onaga said with a chuckle.

Washio smiled gently, pleased since, in a way, his good taste was being praised.

Onaga went to open the door for him—

—but something barred their way, and Onaga gave the swinging door a shove to the point of causing a dull series of thumps on the other side. Washio even thought he heard an "Oof!" escape that mess.

The two of them now stood out in the well-lit hallway, looking at the tangle of limbs on the floor before them. "What the—?" Onaga gawped. " _Senpai_?!"

Sarukui waved from the bottom of the pile, Akaashi glared with Komi's elbow in his midsection, and Komi propped himself up with swagger, as if he did this all the time. "Oh, _hey_ , Onaga, Washio! Fancy meeting you two here!"

Onaga pulled Komi from the top of the pile, and Washio decided Akaashi probably had not willingly joined in and so helped him to his feet, but Washio let Sarukui get his own bearings. Onaga frowned at all of them, though he seemed green at the idea of telling his seniors off. "Um…why are you three…here…?"

"Just swinging by," Komi answered. He scratched the left buzzed side of his haircut. "I have a pal. Who works here. Just swinging by," the libero repeated.

Washio didn't like the caught-red-handed smile Komi wore, and that glint in Sarukui's round eyes wasn't a good sign, either. He glimpsed over his shoulder and realized the window in the door to this screening would've provided an ample view—had there been anything to see. Suddenly, Washio was thankful he hadn't put his head on Onaga's shoulder during the especially sad parts of the movie, instead opting to hold hands and get reassuring squeezes blocked from the view of others because no one, absolutely _no one_ , except Onaga could ever know that movies do exist that can make Washio tear up. He glared at the other third years despite his relief.

"Honestly! We were just visiting my friend," Komi assured the couple.

"While he's working?" Washio asked.

"On break," Sarukui piped up.

"The three of you, visiting Komi's friend?"

The wing spiker and libero exchanged a few darting glances. It was funny watching them scramble to cover so obviously, especially since Washio knew these two had practice at crap like this.

But Akaashi, ever the good kid, sensed the faults in their logic, and he bowed in apology. "We're sorry for looking in on the two of you, Washio-san, Onaga."

"'Sorry' is a bit strong—" Komi began, and Sarukui nodded with him, but they grunted when the taller second year stepped behind them and unceremoniously shoved their heads down in apology.

"All right, fine, sorry, Wasshi," Sarukui groaned. Komi echoed him.

The three stood up from their bows, and Akaashi ushered them in the direction of the main exit, ignoring their complaints and handling them just as well as he was accustomed to handling their ace.

"We just wanted to see how they work, Akaashi…!" Komi howled, and Washio really wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole, because he'd been expecting this for a while now. …although the ground opening up to swallow Komi and Sarukui whole would've been Washio's preference.

Akaashi gave his senpai a quick but respectful shove, but he did pause himself to look back over his shoulder at Washio and Onaga. And he surprised Washio: He gave a little nod and a subtle smile, as if to say "I think I understand."

Washio agreed that Akaashi probably could, and he settled on the idea as the other three owls rounded the corner and Onaga, standing slightly behind Washio, briefly touched the small of Washio's back.

"Are you all right, Washio-senpai?" Onaga furrowed his brow again. He didn't look reassured yet himself.

But the taciturn owl leaned back, leaning a bit into Onaga but not in a terribly noticeable manner. He half smiled as he said, "I'm fine. I'm just glad that you misunderstood me that day."

Onaga's cheeks flushed with color as Washio chuckled. "Washio- _saaan_ …!"

Regardless, the two headed out themselves, back to the cat café for a bite, their arms pressed together against the November cold, their ungloved fingers loosely linked without a care for who might see—just this once.

\- ^-^3

 **:3c I don't really do a lot of the staples of ship fics—your first dates, first kisses, first times, breakups, birthdays, etc.—but this idea was too cute and funny not to write. XD I love Washinaga so, so much, and the idea of nearly everyone (except for Suzumeda) wanting to eavesdrop (because I'm willing to out Akaashi's curiosity ;P) on Washinaga amuses me too much. I also confess that, while Washinaga is so solidly OTP and in my overall headcanon for** _ **HQ!**_ **ships, I am only now getting a vague idea for how they'd get together (I comment on the memories they both have of it in "Pastime" and in "Talent," though those fics are not related to this one). Regardless, I feel Washinaga is a ship that eases in to everything, and that actually helps make their relationship a relatively easy one. It was also fun to reference some of my headcanons from this large tumblr post I made of my Fukurodani hcs. XD I just—I love my owls so very much! They're my team! My boys! And my girls! MY OWLS! Altho I take no credit for Onaga's terrible dad joke; that came from a tumblr post I recently saw. ;P Washio being PDA-averse is a headcanon I'm fond of carrying over from "Unhandsome Men" and "Simple People," altho this fic isn't related to those two. Lastly, my inspiration for the movie they watched was** _ **Dunkirk**_ **because WOW that was a great movie. :O (And I'm still so sad about *spoiler alert* Peter and George. ;w;)**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other [** _ **HQ!**_ **] fics, too, if you liked this! If ya need more Washinaga (or rarepairs in general), you know where to find me~**

 **-mew-tsubaki B)**


End file.
